The Newlywed Game
by RausllyChild
Summary: Questions about Austin and Ally's relationship are answered. THREE-SHOT SERIES. (Rated T for kissing and drinking)


**How many kids does she want?**

Since Austin met Ally, he has always known how many kids she used to want, but later convinced her to lower the number. Which Ally thanked him a little bit for later after realizing how hard two kids were.

The first time Austin and Ally talked about kids was the day before Ally sent in her application to Harvard. Coincidentally also being the day before Austin watched his live birth in order to prepare himself for the future.

They were in the practice room. Ally was laying down on the couch after she sent in her application. Austin was sitting at the piano pressing random keys on the piano. Ally looked over to him and smiled. Due to the fact they were dating, Ally got staring rights. Meaning that she was allowed to randomly stare at Austin, and Austin was allowed to randomly stare at Ally.

"Hey babe?" Ally said as she sat up keeping her eye on her boyfriend. Austin turned around and looked towards Ally. He stood up and walked over to her. Sitting down next to her and wrapping one arm around her in the process.

"What's up?" Austin asked as he leaned back and got into a comfortable position. Keeping his arm around Ally.

"How many kids do you want?" Ally asked as she leaned into his chest.

"Kids?" Austin gulped taking in the question his girlfriend just asked, "Um, well we're..."

"I think I want four," Ally said as she played with her hands, "Two girls and two boys always sounded good."

"Um…" Austin said.

"Obviously one girl and one boy would have your blonde hair while one girl and one boy would have my brunette hair." Ally said ignoring her boyfriend's nervousness.

"Y-Yeah. Makes sense." Austin replied back still extremely nervous.

'Hopefully she'll change her mind' Austin thought to himself.

…

 **Who was the one to propose (the first time)?**

In many relationships, there's only one person who proposes. In Auslly's relationship, they both got the chance to.

It was the last time they saw each other (known to Trish and Dez) before The Hellen Show performance. They were still dating. Neither wanted it to end. Of course, they both saw that it was slowly ending.

Ally didn't want that. She wanted to make sure that they were together forever. You know, before she was the one to break it off.

The first thing she did when she got back to Miami was buy a promise ring for both of them.

"A promise ring is proven to keep couples together forever," Ally said while looking at each ring carefully, "It means that they promise to get married one day. It can never break them apart."

Ally turned to look towards Trish. Trish didn't know what Ally was thinking when she wanted to buy this. She told Dez about this purchase later and they both thought it was Ally's way of trying to cling on to Austin forever.

"It still doesn't seem like a safe idea," Trish said watching her friend pick out different rings, "What if he doesn't take it?"

Ally quickly turned around. Extremely confused as to why her best friend would believe that "Why wouldn't he take it? We're in love."

Trish was too afraid to tell her best friend the truth. That they may actually not be in love anymore.

"Okay," Trish said in defeat, "Pick a ring and let's go"

...

 **Who gets drunk faster?**

The first time Austin saw Ally drunk was at a bar. Yeah, they were underage, but it was a college bar. A college bar Austin decided to perform at. On purpose that is. You didn't think Austin Moon wouldn't look up the closest college bars near Harvard, did you?

It was the summertime. This was officially the last time they saw each other until The Helen Show. Ally was already a junior in college, and Austin has been touring all summer. Making sure that one of his last stops was at a bar in Massachusetts.

He was hoping to see Ally. After all, he did book the gig to play on a Saturday. The only day of the week, besides Friday, that Ally will go out and party. Mainly because it wasn't a school night.

Austin got onto the stage calmly. There weren't many people there yet. Considering he was performing from 7 pm – 1 am, there were defiantly not enough people there to scream 'What's up Massachusetts?!'. People started showing up more around 10, so that's when he started trying to cheer the crowd up. The crowd became so big he didn't notice Ally at first. But Ally noticed him.

She walked in with her friends. They have already been to a party, but decided to leave early because nobody was there. Most of the people invited were at the bar. She heard about his performance while still at the party. Her friends found out that he was performing there, and forced Ally to go with them to the bar. They wanted to see the Austin Moon and the Ally Dawson in the same room again.

When she saw him, she just smiled. Watching him perform was probably the highlight of her week. When he saw her, it was luckily while he was talking to the crowd. Why lucky? Because he literally stopped talking once he saw her and then quickly tried to play it off like it never happened. Ally just thought it was cute while her friends were giggling to themselves and giving Ally the simple remarks like 'Ooh Ally', 'The only girl to ever leave Austin Moon speechless ladies and gentlemen.', 'Ooh Ally, he wants to see what's under your dress.', 'That and he's picturing himself taking her on stage right now'. The simple stuff like that.

Ally and her friends decided to get drinks after a few songs. Once Austin took his break, he made his way over to Ally. Ally didn't notice him at first until her friends started giggling again and walking over to some group of guys. Leaving Ally with Austin. He sat down next to her and Ally thought he looked like the sweatiest human being ever.

Ally decided that they weren't going to talk about the break up. So, she turned to the bartender and bought them two drinks. Luckily the bartender didn't ask for I.D. He never does anyways. And Austin was shocked. From the fact that he had to quickly put his wallet away, and that Ally was drinking. Ally was too good of a girl before to drink.

The whole night they literally talked and drank. It was at that time that Austin realized Ally was the fastest drinker ever. Also making her the fastest to get drunk.

 **Who usually makes the first move towards sex?**

It was also on that night Austin realized how wild Ally was. They got drunk fast, and the tables turned quickly. From innocent talking to nonchalant flirting. Touching each other in places like the leg, arm, cheek, neck, shoulder, waist. Ally eventually went in the more, well, you'll see.

"Hey Austin," Ally said putting down yet another finished drink, "Have you ever tried tonguing before?"

Austin almost spit out his drink. "Tonguing? As in, like, making out with someone?"

"And their tongues touch. Ever heard of it?" Ally asked.

Austin gulped. "I-I've heard of it. Never d-done it."

"Good," Ally replied, "Let me show you."

With that, the shocked look on Austin's face appeared as Ally leaned in and kissed him right there in the public eye. Even though everybody knows they broke up. Austin eventually kissed back which let Ally proceed to slide her tongue into Austin's mouth. Maybe less. The fact that he was doing this with Ally excited him.

Ally eventually pulled away. Keeping her hand on Austin's cheek and setting the other one on Austin's leg closer to his personal area than usual.

"You know," Ally said staring down at her hand, "I feel like doing something exciting tonight."

Austin bit his lip and thought about his decision for a quick second. It didn't take him long to agree and actually suggest… "Well, I am the only person in my hotel room."

* * *

 **So how was that? I wanted this to be a one shot, but there are already over 1000 words in this so I decided to do a three-shot. I just really want to make sure each question I came up with gets answered. 4 questions in each chapter. Next 4 questions will be out soon. After I'm done with this I'll post the next chapter for 8 Years Later. Let me know what you think. Leave a review for feedback.**


End file.
